do you want to play game
by kevin561
Summary: todos eran felices hasta que una persona le hizo una pregunta bastante peculiar que era quieres jugar a un juego? un juego que causo el caos y una ira realmente imparable y recuerden que el mejor combustible para destruirse a si mismo es la ira


HOLA COMO LES VA

aquí esta una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace un tiempo

al final del capitulo algo importante

sin nada mas que decir disfrutad de esta historia

* * *

 ** _do you want to play game_**

en kuoh es una ciudad tranquila y pacifica como cualquier otra ciudad a simple vista pero dicho lugar a sido testigo de incontables peleas que la amenazan a ella y sus habitantes siempre son salvadas por el mismo joven castaño de ojo color avellana cual siempre se esfuerza para dar lo mejor de si mismo para proteger a sus queridos amigos y familia

pero ahora mismo se esta encargando de destruirla sin piedad alguna pero cual era su motivo? todas las veces que la salvo solo para tener el placer de hacerlo con sus propias manos?

el estaba ciego su propia ira lo cegó el perdió su propio camino ¿pero quien no lo estaría? su ira fue a causa que le arrebataron lo mas importante para el al frente de sus ojos pero la pregunta quien fue el responsable? pues fácil fueron ellos los que estaban mirando desde lejos asustados por su poder y también a su compañera que era ni mas ni menos que Ddraig que resulto ser mujer quien siempre apoyo al ex-peón en sus momentos mas difíciles y ayudándolo para no perder lo poco de cordura que le quedaba después del fatídico día

cual rias lo maldice con todas sus fuerzas no solo ellas sino todos lo que están al rededor asia quien tiene el cuerpo de irina con una herida directa al corazón lo curioso fue la espada sagrada entregada por el mismo michael cual descansa en los brazo de la monja ,xenovia que solo mira esa escena en un completo estado de miedo,koneko estaba alejada del grupo con una de las mitades que alcanzo a esquivar un "pequeño" dragon shot kuroka estaba en sus últimos momentos pero solo mirada a su verdugo todavía impactada por lo ocurrido,akeno mirada al aire atónita sin poder cree lo que presencio en unos momentos atrás ella mirada el lugar a donde murió rossweisse que ni siquiera quedaron cenizas ella no pudo ni reaccionar al dragon shot que también acabo con la vida de la gata-negra

los lideres de las facciones: sirzechs,azazel,michael incluso ellos temblada de miedo por su invencible oponente que esta mirando a lo lejos sin ninguna expresión en su rostro ¿pero de donde saco tanto poder? simple su "amada" le ayudo a crear una técnica llamada absorción cual básicamente roba todo el poder de su rival el "robo" el poder de ophis y de great red pero lo curioso era que la loli gótica estaba cerca de el como si nada

rias mira a donde esta su ex-peón cada vez que lo mira recuerda ese día...

-flashback-

[sera narrada en 3º persona centrado en rias :3 ]

esta casi todo el sequito de rias falta solo issei quien no encontraron en ninguna parte se encontraba en el bosque estaban peleando con un enemigo increíblemente fuerte todos estaban lastimados menos una que era asia que en ese momento se encontraba curando a una inconsciente akeno -lo lamento bochou...no...puedo...mas- fue lo ultimo que dijo la monja antes de caer al suelo por todo el esfuerzo que hizo

su enemigo tenia una habilidad bastante particular era capaz de modificar su cuerpo a voluntad propia su apariencia era una persona de entre 27 o 28 años alto estaba vistiendo ,pantalón azul y una botas de color negro y una gabardina de color negro su pelo era de color rojo oscuro

el esta peleando con kiba y koneko al mismo tiempo sin ninguna dificultad kiba hace un corte dirigida al cuello el tomo la espada con una de sus manos mientra con la otra detiene una patada voladora de koneko el hace un poco de presión y la espada se rompe en ese momento toma a kiba del cuello el con una fuerza aterradora levantada a kiba y lo golpea contra el suelo creando un cráter el vomita sangre para después desmayarse el lo deja en el frió suelo inconsciente

-todavía falto yo- grito una peli-azul con una gran espada del mismo color de su cabello intentando cortar su espalda pero el desapareció en ese mismo instante -mierda a donde se fue?- mirando a los lados para encontrarlo - _estoy aquí~~-_ una voz que provenía de la espalda de la chica ella giro rápidamente solo para recibir un fuerte puñetazo en la cara cual la mando contra un árbol dejándola fuera de combate.

- _es tu turno~~~-_ dice eso mientras mira directamente a los ojos a la peli-blanca el levanta del pie que tenia agarrado la golpea contra el suelo y soltándola el puede apreciar como intenta ponerse de pie para continuar la batalla - _vaya si quieres resistente pero que punto?_ el se acerca y la toma del cuello con su mano izquierda la levanta lo suficiente para que deje de tocar el suelo el prepara su puño derecho para golpear a la pequeña loli - _aprieta los dientes~~-_ su puño viajo con una velocidad con rapidez a la boca del estomago de la torre cual lo recibió de lleno -issei a donde estas?- fue lo ultimo que dijo antes de desmayarse el la tiro a un árbol que esta en la lejanía

el a paso lento se dirigió donde se entroncaba rias - _vamos llama a tu querido peón si quieres vencerme-_ el saca algo de su bolsillo y lo arroja a donde esta rias era un celular- _usa eso para llamarlo te doy una oportunidad-_

rias toma el celular entre sus manos y lo parte en dos-NO issei siempre peleas mis batallas pero hoy demostrare mi poder- creando una esfera color carmesí en una mano - _vaya su que eres una estúpida te doy una oportunidad para que salga con vida y la desperdicias?-_ después de esas palabras rias se enoja y le arroja dicha esfera el espera pacientemente el poder al mínimo contacto se creo una explosión

-bien eso fue todo sera mejor llevarme a todos para que puedan descansar- se puede escuchar una risa por todo el "campo de batalla" _-JAJAJAjajaja¿ese fue el temido poder de la destrucción?...vaya que decepción-_ el se sacudió el polvo que tenia el tomo un buen bocado de aire - _BUENO QUE EMPIECE EL JUEGO!_ \- gritando eso el desapareció de la vista de la peli-roja para aparecer en su espalda con su mano lista para atacar _-todos ustedes me van a ayudar ~~-_ después de eso golpea fuertemente su nuca cayendo al suelo ahora todo los presentes estaban en el suelo

 _-buenos no podemos demorarnos mas es de mala educación hacerlo esperar mas tiempo...-_ miro el celular que le arrojo a rias _-no puedo creer que no se diera cuenta realmente una tonta-_ el desapareció junto a todo el sequito

-en un lugar desconocido-

hay una habitación hecha de solamente concreto y una pequeña ampolleta ,una silla vieja y una persona atada en ella poco a poco ella se empieza a mover al mirar al frente suyo hay una televisión cual se prende repentinamente y aparece una persona con una extraña mascara

 _\- rias gremory quieres jugar un juego?-_ pregunto la persona que esta en la tele

-quien eres tu y que quieres?- la peli-roja ignoro la pregunta de su secuestrador para aclarar sus dudas

- _quien soy? eso no importa lo que realmente importa si quieres jugar si o no?-_ e volvió a repetir su pregunta a rias no le quedo de otra que aceptar "jugar" con el -bien a que vamos a jugar?- pregunto desde la silla que estaba atada

- _muy bien mas que un juego esto es una prueba-_ el no pudo seguir hablando por que su "invitada" lo interrumpe -pero no dijiste que solo era un juego?- el suspira pesadamente para hablar a continuación - _mejor cállate para que te pueda explicar como es debido para mi es un juego pero para "ustedes"-_ las murallas desaparecen como si nunca hubieran existido rias mirar al alrededor y pudo apreciar que akeno,asia,kiba,koneko,xenovia estaban igual que ella atada en una silla pero sin conocimiento _-es una prueba de cuanto aman a su querido issei-_ dijo eso mientras que dentro de su mascara el sonreía de una forma aterradora

-no seas estúpido nosotras amamos a issei no necesitamos tu maldita prueba- dijo esto confiada de si mismo solo causo que el diera una leve risa - _mi querida rias no intentes mentirme yo se que dentro tuyo hay un profundo odio a tu querido peón pero no te sientas mal todo tu sequito también comparte eso-_

-¡que dices tu no sabes nada sobre mi!- gritando por el enojo causado por dichas palabras que su amor no era real - _bueno si tu no me crees voy a tener que demostrarlo a ti a el a todos-_ diciendo eso la tele se apaga y se escucha una puerta de metal que se encontraba atrás de rias. la misma persona de la tele ahora esta en la habitación llevaba con el una pequeña mesa de metal con ruedas en ella tenia algunas jeringas con un liquido verdoso dentro suyo el tomo una y empezó a inspeccionarla con mucha atención - _con esto vamos a descubrir quien tiene la razón entre nosotros-_

-qu...que...que nos vas a hacer _-_ preguntado con miedo pero el solo ignoro eso y empezó a inyectar a todo que estaban dentro de la habitación uno por uno el tomaba su tiempo parecía disfrutar hacerlo solo faltaba el "rey" todos se retuercen con dolor después de la inyección _-solo faltas tu-_ el tomo la ultima inyección que le quedaba del la mesa y lentamente se la introdujo en el cuello ella solo pudo gritar de dolor ella sentía que algo dentro suyo salia y la quemaba por dentro lentamente cierra sus ojos pero antes escucha algo - _veamos si su amor es tan grande como dicen ser-_ con eso ultimo rias perdió el conocimiento

nuevamente en una pieza pero esta vez mas grande todo el sequito de rias y ella están en el suelo recobrando la conciencia

-mierda ese puto cabrón me la va a pagar- el "príncipe de kuoh" el mas caballeroso y mejores modales entre los hombre acaba de levantarse y mirar al rededor para ver a sus compañero que están "durmiendo" en el suelo poco a poco todos se reincorporar

-tenemos que salir de aquí rápido escucharon sirvientes míos- el "rey" acaba de dar su orden a sus "sirviente"? pero desde cuando no eran una familia nadien dijo nada y empezaron a busca una manera de escapar pero todos tenían el mismo pensamiento acerca de su "amado rey" (puta vaga que nos manda a nosotros mientras tu estas hay)

el sequito busco arduamente por algunos minutos hasta que un muro empezó a subir dos personas se ven atada y los ojos vendados y claramente asustados una mujer y un hombre había una bandeja cerca de los secuestrados y decía: ** _si quieren salir de aquí tienen que matarlos._** ellos se miraron entre ellos solo basto esa mirada para decirlo todo ellos los tomaron y se lo llevaron a su rey

-para que me traen a estas personas?- pregunto el "rey" con un claro tono de duda y algo de molestia koneko se acerco y dijo-tenemos que matarlos para salir de aquí- mientras mostraba la carta -ya veo solo tenemos que hacer eso? vaya que fácil ya que no esta issei por que no disfrutarlo un poco?- todos sonrieron ante la idea la mujer levanto la cabeza como si hubiera escuchado algo realmente importante

el primero en atacar fue kiba quien le entero muchas espadas por el cuerpo sin dañar un órgano vital xenovia se acerco al hombre y le empezó a cortar los dedos de las manos uno por uno mientras akeno se divertía electrocutando a la mujer haciendo explotar el brazo derecho asia los curaba para que pudieran "jugar" un poco mas mientras rias mirada a lo lejos con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja pero empezó a caminar para jugar con ellos -bueno con eso basta ahora voy a acabar con esto- acumulando su poder en sus manos y "disparar" a ellos no quedaron ni siquiera cenizas pero a donde se entroncaban los cuerpos aparece una nueva carta esta era distinta a las normales era una de color negro y estaba escrita con sangre y decía: ** _escogieron mal aunque decían que lo amaban y nunca lo traicionarían o lastimarían de ninguna forma solo tengo que decirles algo miren a la derecha._** después de leer esa extraña carta miran a la dirección que mencionaron ante una paren se hizo trasparente y quien estaba? si era issei el vio todo de principio a fin el esta llorando apretando sus puños de tal manera que una ligera linea de sangre salia de ellas

nadien entendía su reacción ellos solo mataron a unos desconocidos pero akeno se fijo en sus labios y pudo leerlos :madre,padre por favor no los mates- el dio media vuelta y se fue por una puerta que estaba abierta ellos no entendía nada hasta que por la misma puerta apareció el hombre enmascarado se veía feliz _-ves te lo dije no? tu amor no era tan fuerte puedes que no lo entiendes ahora pero toma-_ tirando un dvd por la habitación- _cuando lo veas entenderás todo ahora váyanse de mi vista -_ creando unos círculos de trasporte

 _-_ algunos días mas tardes-

rias esta con todo su sequito en una junta estaban los lideres de la facciones el hermano de rias le dijo que tenia que ir a esta junta si o si pero como rias llego a su casa? bueno ni ella lo sabe el actual maou le dijo que la encontró en en la puesta desmayado y no despertaron después de 2 días bueno actualmente azazel esta hablando algo pero es interrumpido por un ángel que apareció parecía agitado -señor le quiero informa algo- el se acerco mas a su líder nadien pudo escuchar -QUE tenemos que ir pero ahora- michael se levanta de su asiento y dice esto antes de desaparecer -kouh-

todos entendimos el mensaje y lo siguieron al ver lo que tenia al frente a todos el sequito de rias se le congelo la sangre un pueblo destruido millones de cuerpo de ángeles,demonios y ángeles caídos y el responsable se encontraba en el cielo el mismo que esta sacando con extrema brutalidad la espada del estomago de irina-la quiero de vuelta si no te molesta- cayendo el cuerpo al duro y frió suelo atrás suyo estaban la hermanda de koneko y la ex-gualda espalda de odin se ven que están lastimadas y asustadas el da media vuelta y saca su guantelete que ahora es negro el disparo un dragon shot kuroka alcanzo a reaccionar pero perdió la de cintura hacia abajo pero la valquiria no pudo hacer nada antes ese temible ataque.

y eso nos trae a la actualidad todos destruido y muchos muertos el amor de issei mirando divertida todo esto junto a ophis

-!issei para ahora mismo no me hagas matarte¡- grito fuerte el actual maou claramente enojado

-JAJAJAjajaja ahora ni siquiera eres un rival para mi y te lo demostrare aquí y ahora- sacando unas temibles y majestuosa alas de dragon de color sangre el aleteo con fuerza hacia sus "enemigos" sirzechs estaba listo para atacar pero el no eras su objetivo sino los de alrededor el primero en caer fue michael quien perdió su cabeza en un instante y continuo con azazel quien fue partido a por la mitad nadien pudo ver nada issei nuevamente estaba junto a sus amadas hablando como si nada todos miran al lado y pueden ver un charco de sangre y dos cuerpos en el suelo a lo lejos escucharon -el entrenamiento realmente dio sus frutos no crees?- la diosa dragona dijo eso con una pequeña sonrisa -puedo ver que también les robaste su poder vaya si que eres codicioso

-eres un cobarde hijo de puta!- esas palabras desataron la ira del castaño -AHORA SI ESTAS MUERTO- dijo eso mientras sacaba sus alas pero gracias al poder obtenido hace poco el tubo una trasformación nueva es su cabeza apareció una aureola de color negra sus alas se volvieron mas intimidantes y grandes su color se volvió ligeramente mas oscura sus ojos dejaron de tener brillo y se volvieron rojos sus dientes se afilaron

-muereeeeee-lanzando una esfera creada con poder de la destrucción el la miro y apunto con un dedo salio un mini dragon shot que fue mas que suficiente para eliminar su poder y también con su brazo el apareció al frente del asustado peli-rojo cual al estilo de kill bill le saco un ojo el grito de dolor pero su verdugo se aburrió de jugar con el y le disparo un dragon shot a quemaropa

el sequito no a movido un solo musculo ellos no podían aunque lo quisieran al solo echo de estar cerca suyo de causaba un miedo como si vieran a la muerte en persona por primera vez en días ellos vieron los ojos de issei cual les decían están _**MUERTOS**_ en el pueblo entero después de días de combate a muerte hubo un silencio total era realmente un caos a lo lejos se ve todo destruido y unos gritos pidiendo piedad decían: por favor no me mates,suéltame,te amamos o déjame irme pero los gritos cesaron de un momento a otro

ahora hay unos nuevos nombres a la lista de caídos sus cabezas están en estacas y sus cuerpos están en las peores condiciones algunos sin brazo o sin piernas o con algunos agujeros en sus cuerpos. el se acerco a sus amadas cubierto de sangre y volviendo a su forma normal -nos vamos ahora?- con esas ultimas palabras desaparecieron

-cementerio-

el castaño se encuentra rezando en unas tumba cerca de un bello árbol de cerezo mientras lloraba y diciendo: por fin los vengue padre,madre nunca me olvidares de ustedes los amo...adiós- el camino a la salida del cementerio hay lo esperaban la loli gótica y su amada dragon con una sonrisa al saber que su amor por fin pudo completar su tan anhelada venganza

 **FIN**

* * *

bueno que les pareció este oneshot es mi primera vez creando uno

en vez de un cap de ángel contra demonio les traje esta historia

me gusta mucho la saga del juego del miedo (SAW)

bueno eso es todo por hoy ADIÓS!


End file.
